


The Early Hour

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: There was something about the early hour. One Shot.





	The Early Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. seems like I'm in the mood for writing.  
> This is something short and something romantic, written from Fuji's perspective. Enjoy.

There was something about the early hour.

Of the time where the sun has not rise yet, where darkness still enveloped his room. The time where he would hear the faint sound belonging to the people working in a different world than his. 

He slid his arms forward, feeling the traces of warmth on the crumpled sheet.

There was something about that early hour. 

Murmuring a sleepy growl, he grasped that traces of warmth towards him, breathing in the familiar scent.

His body and mind was still ruled by the God of Sleep, Hypnos. The son of ‘the Night’ and ‘the Darkness’, that kept his eyes heavy and close.

“Tezuka…” He whispered softly to the sheet, moving his feets closely together.

Cold air starting to get to him, prickling his bare skin. He was laying naked after all, with only a thin sheet covering his stomach.

There was something about that early hour that brought back memories, of the moments just before.

_ His _ warmth,  _ his  _ scents, he remembered it all, countering the cold air.

“Tezuka…” He whispered again, longing to feel that warmth for the second time.

It was painful at first, he reminisced of a time in the past. 

Letting go of the sheets, his fingers trailed down, gliding over the middle of his chest until he reached that part, just before his manhood, before slipping in-between his legs just to feel the twitching entrance.

The man had came inside him, filling him with the thick liquid that dripped down to the sheet below.

He pressed the leaking hole, returning the spilled cum, as he groaned, waiting.

“Tezuka…” He whispered, now biting onto the crumpled sheet.

There was something about that early hour, of the light that slithered towards him.

“Fuji…” He heard the familiar deep voice, raising its tone.

Slowly, he opened his heavy eyes, smiling.

A bottle of water was in the man’s hand.  _ He _ offered it to him.

“Ughmm…” He groaned instead, parting his mouth.

The stoic figure understood and took the bottle to his own mouth. The water decreased, flowing straight into the bespectacled man’s mouth.

Wet lips soon parted from the plastic bottle and locked into him instead.

Cold and fresh, the clear tasteless liquid flowed into his mouth. He tasted the tennis captain instead.

“Tezuka…” He whispered again, laying on the bed.

There was something about that early hour, especially when the warm figure came back to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Kudos / Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
